The present invention relates to interferometry, and more particularly, to a multipath nulling technique for use in processing interferometer data that rejects multipath returns.
In conventional interferometry applications, the presence of ownship multipath reflections (those reflections caused by the vehicle or platform that carries an interferometer or radar) can be detected by the interferometer. Ownship multipath reflections, including signal blockage and reflections, degrade the reliability of the estimate of emitter angle determined by the interferometer. Techniques to detect multipath reflections in interferometer array have been previously developed by the assignee of the present invention. However, no effective technique that provides for multipath rejection and emitter angle estimation in the presence of multipath has heretofore been devised.
Consequently, it is an objective of the invention to provide an effective multipath rejection and emitter angle estimation technique for use in processing data from interferometer arrays.